Délivre-nous
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Konoha est tombé entre les mains de Danzo. Ce dernier a fait naître la terreur dans la charmante capital du pays du feu. Un jour, il reçoit une prophétie, ayant peur de cette prophétie le roi Danzo ordonna à ses hommes de tuer tous les nouveaux nés garçons. La prophétie se réalisera-t-elle? Et qui en sera l'interprète? SasuNaru, Monde UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Titre: Délivre-nous ou en anglais Deliver us.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (enfin je vais peut-être inventer des personnages) ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Couple principal: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Supernaturel/Romance/Humour/Drame/Combat/Aventure/Yaoi/**

**Rating: T ou M selon vos envies si vous voulez un lemon ou non.**

**Résumé: Konoha est tombé entre les mains de Danzo. Ce dernier a fait naître la terreur dans la charmante capital du pays du feu. Un jour, il reçoit une prophétie, ayant peur de cette prophétie le roi Danzo ordonna à ses hommes de tuer tous les nouveaux nés garçons. La prophétie se réalisera-t-elle? Et qui en sera l'interprète?**

**Note de l'auteur: **Et oui, une autre fic... Je sais que j'en ai plein en cours mais ne vous en faîtes pas cher lecteur, je les continuerai. Le premier chapitre est déjà fini et corriger mais je vais d'abord finir le chapitre de "la vérité derrière ton masque" avant de poster ainsi que d'écrire le chapitre 2. Les chapitres de cette fic seront longs et je vais le faire. Seul le prologue sera court pour introduire l'histoire.

L'histoire met venue en écoutant la chanson du Prince d'Egypte "deliver us". Si le cœur vous en dit écouter là avec le prologue mais vous n'êtes nullement obligés. Pour cette fic, je dois avouer que certains passages me font penser à plein de chose. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas repris le Prince d'Egypte, c'est juste sa musique et le titre de la chanson qui m'ont inspirée. Si vous trouvez des similitudes avec ce que vous connaissez n'hésiter pas à le dire^^.

Je tenterai de répondre à chacun de vos reviews. Pour les auteurs par PM avant que je poste le prochain chapitre ou quelque temps avant si le chapitre tarde à venir. Pour les anonymes, ce sera sur le chapitre suivant dont je m'excuse que vous devez attendre la réponse aussi tardivement...

Je remercie ma bêta-lectrice (car oui je m'en suis trouvée une^^) Nanadu33980 pour ses corrections.

**Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez ce prologue**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Délivre-nous**_

_**Prologue**_

**.**

**.**

La souffrance, l'esclavage, tout Konoha souffrait de cette tyrannie sous la direction de Danzo. Cet homme vil et machiavélique ordonna à tous ses hommes de retrouver l'enfant de la prophétie.

Le peuple de Konoha était effrayé, les familles cachaient leur nouveau né qui n'avait que quelque mois. Dans une immense maison, une jeune femme brune enferma ses deux enfants dans la cave qu'elle scella.

- Itachi, prend soin de ton frère, souffla la jeune femme pleurant alors que les soldats remuèrent la maison à la recherche de jeune enfant.

Loin de Konoha, caché des regards, une jeune femme donnait la vie. Son mari à ses côtés tentait de tenir le coup devant les hurlements douloureux de son épouse.

A l'entrée de la cachette, un homme encapuchonné surveillé les horizons, cherchant dans l'air un quelconque signe suspect. L'homme retira sa capuche libérant des oreilles de renard rousse, ses yeux couleurs rubis, il avait trois cicatrices distinctes sur ses joues.

- La nuit pleure, souffla l'hybride

La nouvelle mère donna naissance à un enfant et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Son mari était aussi surpris qu'elle mais la joie le prit prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

- Minato, maître Danzo le tuera, c'est un garçon, pleura la rousse.

- Nous le savions Kushina, Jiraya nous avait prévenu que notre fils portera la prophétie, souffla le père.

L'hybride rentra en trombe dans la salle d'accouchement où les deux parents regardèrent leur enfant.

- Les soldats de Danzo ont bougé. Ils nous trouveront bientôt, prévint le roux

- Kurama, je ne peux pas, pleura Kushina, pourquoi est-il sortit aujourd'hui?

- Kushina... souffla le renard, ton fils a été prévu pour aujourd'hui. Nous devons suivre le plan, je dois l'emmener loin de Konoha!

- Kurama a raison, tu connais le destin de notre fils, dit Minato

Soudain, une présence apparut et ils virent un homme avec un masque près de l'entrée.

- Kurama va-t'en avec Naruto, il est notre sauveur. Quand il aura l'âge ramène-le à Konoha, ordonna Minato.

- Je vous le promets, dit le renard prenant l'enfant dans ses bras enveloppé dans une couverture épaisse.

Kurama courut et il sauta dans un trou servant d'issue de secours se laissant glisser dans le conduit. L'hybride pouvait entendre des cris mais il n'arriva pas à identifier de qui venait les hurlements. Le renard arriva dans la forêt et il se remit à courir faisant attention de ne pas se faire attraper par l'armée qui les poursuivait.

L'adulte vérifiait régulièrement que l'enfant ne se soit pas réveillé avant de continuer sa course. Kurama sourit en voyant que son protéger avait également trois fines cicatrices sur ses joues.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, murmura le renard serrant le bébé dans ses bras, je te protégerai et un jour tu libéreras le peuple de Konoha car tel est ton destin.

XXX

Un peu plus loin, un jeune enfant tenait son frère dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke, un jour, on retrouvera nos parents mais avant nous devons nous éloigner de Konoha, dit l'aîné, Danzo ne pourra pas utiliser le Sharingan.

Des pleures retentirent dans la forêt et le plus grand regarda son cadet mais ce dernier dormait.

- Quelqu'un d'autre tente de quitter Konoha, souffla-t-il avant de se remettre à courir.

XXX

Kurama tentait de calmer les pleures de son protéger, ils étaient proches de la frontière qui séparait Konoha des autres pays. L'homme-renard accéléra ses mouvements lançant son regard rubis derrière lui. Les soldats semblaient avoir entendu les pleures de Naruto.

- Merde, jura Kurama, nous y sommes presque Naruto, tiens bon!

L'enfant se tut ouvrant ses perles azurées, il regarda son protecteur qui lui sourit.

- Rendors-toi, souffla le renard.

L'hybride vit la frontière et cette dernière s'ouvrir sur eux pour rapidement se refermer. Devant eux, il y avait un homme avec des cheveux mauves et deux cornes étaient présentes dans ses cheveux légèrement ondulés.

- Merci Gyuki, respira difficilement Kurama

- Ce n'est rien mon ami, Konoha est dans une période bien sombre. Une réunion a été décidée en ton absence, dit le mauve

- Je devais protéger Kushina qui allait mettre au monde l'enfant de la prophétie, répondit le renard.

- Je vois, nous ne devons pas trainer les forces de Danzo peuvent demander rapidement un passage pour traverser la barrière.

Kurama hocha la tête avant de suivre rapidement son ami dans la forêt.

XXX

Dans une salle de conférence, un homme plutôt âgé était assis sur son trône. Il regardait ses hommes revenir, le sang tâchait leur armure ainsi que leur visage.

- Majesté, nous avons réussi notre mission, dit l'un des soldats.

- Où est l'héritier des Uchiha? demanda le vieil homme.

- Nous avons assiégé le quartier mon seigneur mais aucune trace d'enfant dans cette famille, répondit une autre personne.

- C'est impossible! s'exclama Danzo frappant l'accoudoir de son trône. Il était censé avoir deux fils! Et la famille de Kushina?

- Leur enfant est malheureusement introuvable, répondit une escouade. Nous pensons qu'il est mort en couche.

- Faux, intervint un homme masqué. L'enfant est vivant, Kurama l'a protégé. Les deux parents sont morts pour avoir tenté de défier sa Majesté.

Danzo fronça les sourcils devant cette nouvelle mais il passa outre. La nuit avait été rude et il était exténué. Demain, il fera une annonce, Konoha allait souffrir de la perte de trois enfants disparus. Sa Majesté jubilait d'avance avant de quitter la pièce.

XXX

- Que se passe-t-il Itachi? demanda un homme plutôt jeune.

- Kakashi, nous avons des ennuies, souffla l'aîné essoufflé, portant son petit frère dans ses bras. L'armée est à trousse!

La personne aux cheveux argenté aux visages à moitié caché par un masque écarquilla les yeux avant de laisser entrer ses amis.

- Explique-moi Itachi, dit Kakashi

- L'armée recherche l'enfant de la prophétie pour le tuer malheureusement il ignore qui c'était. Selon des personnes infiltrées, Danzo cherche également à s'emparer du Sharingan alors ma mère et mon père se sont sacrifiés pour nous permettre de quitter Konoha.

- Les temps sont durs à Konoha surtout depuis le détrônement de l'ancien roi. Danzo a pris le pouvoir de force. Sais-tu comment va Minato et Kushina? Paniqua l'argenté.

- C'est qui? demanda Itachi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, souffla Kakashi. L'important c'est que vous avez réussi à passer la frontière. Ce sera un peu plus dur pour l'armée de vous retrouver mais nous ne nous pouvons rester longtemps au même endroit. Quant à ton frère, il va devoir apprendre à se battre.

- Mais l'enfant de la prophétie?

- Sais-tu s'il est encore en vie? Si Danzo l'a trouvé s'en est fini de nous mais nous devons tout de même nous battre pour la liberté de Konoha.

Itachi hocha la tête avant de regarder son frère qui dormait dans ses bras. L'aîné embrassa le front de son cadet.

- Un jour, nous délivrerons papa et maman, Sasuke. Je te le promets petit-frère.

* * *

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde! Je sais que j'avais prévu d'attendre un peu avant de le poster mais tous vos reviews m'ont touché. Je suis contente que ce début vous a plus, comme je vous l'avais dit le chapitre est bien plus long et les autres seront pareils donc pour la suite ne m'en voulait pas si elle est un peu longue à venir. Je donne mon maximum pour bien finir mes chapitres.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et comme prévu je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes:**

**Lulu-chan:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes cette fic et j'espère que tu aimeras également la suite.

**Youni: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Effectivement, je voulais faire de Kurama un humain pour changer un peu (enfin, il a des attributs de renard). Encore merci en espérant que cette suite te plaira.

**Guest: **Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu de cette suite.

**Vh132:** Pour le titre, j'avais expliqué que je me suis inspirée de la chanson du Prince d'Egypte "deliver us" en français "délivre-nous". Pour le début, ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir dit que le début te faisait penser à Moïse mais ne t'en fait pas c'est seulement le Prologue car la suite ce ne sera pas ça.

**Tsuna: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira^^.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

.

.

.

_**Chapitre 1**_

**.**

**.**

Des années s'étaient passées depuis la tragédie de Konoha. Le peuple mourait de faim ou de soif. La pauvreté était présente dans chaque recoin de rue. Danzo pillait chaque ressource du pays pour son propre bien. Les habitants avaient tenté un nombre inébranlable de fois de renverser le pouvoir dictatorial de leur roi mais en vain. D'autres essayaient de franchir la frontière mais ils moururent. Danzo contrôlait tout et faisait régner la terreur dans Konoha tellement qu'aucun autres pays ne l'attaqua.

Danzo jubilait en sirotant un bon vin de qualité autour d'une table richement garni ne donnant même pas une miette de pain à ses serviteurs. Le roi aimait les voir mourir de faim, leur corps était frêle tellement qu'on pouvait presque voir les os sous leur peau sale et crasseuse de terre ou de cendre. Leur visage était creusé et des cernes étaient visibles sous leurs yeux fatigués. Le souverain ne laissait aucun répit à ses "esclaves", les jetant comme il jetterait un insecte nuisible.

La terreur régnait à Konoha et le peuple priait chaque jour le seigneur d'une quelconque aide provenant des cieux.

XXX

Au delà des frontières de Konoha, un jeune adolescent se laissait dorer au soleil d'été. La personne devait au moins avoir dix-sept, sa musculature était là sans exagération, il avait une taille légèrement plus petite que celle d'un enfant de son âge. L'adolescent respirait doucement l'air printanier apporté par le vent. Ses cheveux couleur d'or semblait donnés un air angélique à son propriétaire. Son visage était fin sans trop être efféminé. Ses lèvres pulpeuses et bien rose laissaient passer de temps en temps un mince filet d'air. Son nez fin et droit donnait encore plus de beauté à l'adolescent. Il possédait sur ses pommettes roses trois fines cicatrices comme un félin.

La personne se laissait porter par la douceur du temps. Les fleurs semblaient chanter en coeur avec le souffle du vent. Non loin de lui, une petite rivière s'écoulait donnant un aspect féerique à l'endroit. Les poissons sautèrent de temps en temps pour récupérer leur nourriture, dérageant nullement l'endormi. Ce dernier était au pied d'un immense chêne qui chantait au gré du vent lorsqu'il passait à travers les feuilles.

C'était un magnifique concert de la nature qui se rependait autour du jeune garçon.

- Naruto! s'exclama une personne détruisant ce magnifique havre de paix.

Le nommé ouvrit ses deux perles d'une couleur enchanteresse, deux pupilles d'un bleu irréel. Naruto se redressa sur ses coudes voyant son protecteur juste devant lui.

- Bonjour Kurama, sourit l'adolescent.

L'adulte soupira devant la simplicité de son protéger. Le renard n'avait jamais osé parler de leurs origines, il attendait tout le temps le bon moment. Malheureusement, il ne venait jamais. Kurama se souvint de tout dans les moindres détails depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Konoha. Gyuki les avait aidés à trouver un toit où il pourrait vivre un temps soit peu tranquille sans risquer d'être attrapé par les soldats de Danzo.

Leur demeure était modeste, caché au coeur de la montagne des crapauds, le mont Myôboku. Son nom était répandu comme étant l'une des montagnes les plus dangereuses dont seuls les courageux pouvaient y vivre en paix. La vallée était clémente avec eux, les accueillants à bras ouvert. Naruto avait pu grandir en toute tranquillité sans avoir le poids d'un fardeau très lourd sur ses épaules.

Gyuki leur rendait de temps en temps visite comme souvent les amis de Kurama. Naruto était bien entouré et il aimait la compagnie de son protecteur et ami de longue date, Kurama. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé durant ces dernières années. Ses cheveux roux, ses oreilles de renard, ses yeux couleurs rubis et ses trois fines cicatrices sur ses joues.

Naruto sourit en voyant son protecteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda le jeune adolescent.

- Il est bientôt l'heure du crépuscule, il faut rentrer, dit Kurama détournant le regard.

- D'accord, sourit Naruto heureux que le renard soit venu le prévenir.

Malgré que la montagne les ait acceptés, il restait des forces obscures dans l'ombre du monde. Kurama les craignait car certaines créatures des ténèbres pouvaient être aux ordres de Danzo. Ils avaient vécu dix-sept ans caché, le renard refusait que le dur travaille de ses amis soient réduits à néant. Naruto n'était pas bête loin de là, il avait du comprendre que ce n'était pas bien de rester dehors après le couché du soleil.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur modeste demeure en bois. Les façades et les poutres étaient faites en bois vernis d'un noir aussi sombre que les ténèbres donnant la nuit un aspect de camouflage. Les fenêtres étaient également en bois obscur. Personne ne se douterait qu'il y ait une maison dans un endroit peu habité. Juste derrière l'établissement, il y avait une gigantesque montagne qui protégeait la demeure des rayons lunaires. Kurama avait trouvé ce lieu en voyageant avec Naruto dans ses bras, il n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque. Le conseil des Bijus avait mis tout en œuvre pour cacher l'enfant dans un endroit où les hommes de Danzo ne le trouveraient pas.

Ils entrèrent dans leur humble demeure plutôt petite mais qui pouvait tenir au moins quelque personne. Dans le salon, il y avait le strict minimum: un canapé pour les moments de repos, une table basse et des livres. Dans la cuisine, on pouvait trouver une petite gazinière, un sellier où ils entreposaient leurs aliments dans des conditions favorables, un lavabo récoltait par l'eau des roches et une table haute en bois. Il y avait trois chambres une pour Kurama, une autre pour Naruto et la dernière pour Gyuki qui venait de temps en temps pour prendre des nouvelles.

Ils mangèrent rapidement avant d'aller chacun dans leur chambre pour prendre un repos bien mérité. La nuit était déjà tombée et les créatures étaient très sensibles aux lumières. C'était pour cela que Kurama avait préféré disposer les chambres presque contre la falaise permettant aux deux hommes de pouvoir rester éclairer par la faible lumière d'une bougie. Naruto lisait un livre bien au chaud dans son lit sachant qu'il devra bientôt éteindre sa bougie. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il souffla, mettant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Le jeune homme savait pertinemment que son protecteur lui cachait quelque chose mais il ignorait ce que c'était.

Tout d'un coup, des bruits étranges le firent sursauter de son lit. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre les monstres le soir mais cette fois-ci, ça n'avait rien à voir avec eux. Naruto se leva de son lit marchant sur la pointe des pieds sachant que Kurama devait dormir à cette heure si tardive de la nuit. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils tentant d'entendre la respiration régulière de son ami.

Naruto arriva vers la porte d'entrée essayant de voir quelque chose mais il ne voyait que l'obscurité faiblement éclairer par la lune. Les bruits recommencèrent et l'adolescent sortit doucement de la maison, refermant la porte derrière lui. Naruto avança et il fut surpris de voir des symboles étranges au sol. Ces derniers entouraient la maison en bois.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ces symboles, s'étonna Naruto avant de les passer pour trouver la source du bruit étrange.

La plaine était immense malgré que le jeune homme la traversait tous les jours pour se rendre au pied de la rivière. La nuit la rendait effrayante et lugubre. Naruto était entièrement à découvert de ses prédateurs potentiels.

Soudain, il vit un plus loin trois corps allongés sur l'herbe fraîchement mouillée. Naruto se mit à courir lorsque des cris perçants le surprirent. Il voulut se retourner mais quelqu'un le poussa par terre pour l'inciter à s'allonger. Un énorme oiseau passa juste au dessus d'eux.

Naruto se redressa allant remercier son sauveur mais il déglutit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Kurama. Ce dernier fusillait son protéger du regard avant de reporter son attention sur les trois corps allongés sur le sol.

- Laissons-les mourir, dit simplement le renard.

- Quoi? S'étonna Naruto. Nous n'allons pas les aider? Pourquoi?

- Ils peuvent venir de Konoha! s'exclama Kurama.

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux, il avait des histoires terrifiantes sur Konoha de la part de l'hybride. Ce dernier avait expliqué que depuis le coup d'état du roi actuel, la capital du pays du feu sombrait de plus en plus dans la pauvreté alors que le roi s'enrichissait. Naruto baissa la tête avant de voir les trois personnes au sol. Le blond regarda Kurama comme pour le défier et il alla voir les inconnus pour tenter d'en prendre un mais il n'arrivait pas. Le renard soupira prenant l'un sur une épaule, un autre sur l'autre et il porta le dernier sur sa première épaule.

- Si jamais ils viennent de Konoha, je les tue, prévint Kurama allant vers leur maison.

Naruto sourit restant près de son ami regardant autour de lui, pas vraiment rassurer.

Soudain dans les fourrées de la forêt, un énorme chien possédant deux têtes distinctes apparues. L'odeur pestilentielle se répercuta aux narines de Naruto et de Kurama qui ordonna de courir. Le jeune homme ne fit pas dire deux fois et il se mit à courir, passant les sceaux tracés au sol. Le chien percuta quelque chose d'invisible avant de se mettre à renifler l'atmosphère. Naruto regarda le chien qui partit dans l'autre direction et il soupira doucement.

- J'avais bien fait de mettre cette barrière magique lorsqu'on a commencé à vivre ici, dit Kurama rentrant dans la demeure avec ses fardeaux.

Naruto regarda les dessins au sol avant de rentrer également. Le renard avait déjà commencé à attacher solidement les trois étrangers entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était Kurama? Osa demanda le blond

- Nous avons eu à faire à un rapace et un chien à deux têtes, les deux sont carnivores, expliqua rapidement le renard. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, demain nous les interrogerons.

- Bonne nuit, souffla Naruto allant dans sa chambre sachant que c'était son unique chance d'éviter les réprimandes du roux.

L'adolescent se coucha dans les draps devenus froids par l'absence de corps chaud. Malgré la fraîcheur, Naruto réussit à s'endormir tentant de calmer ses tremblements.

XXX

Ce fut le bruit de corde qu'on tirait qui réveilla Naruto. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux essayant de savoir pourquoi avait-il un tel bruit chez lui? Naruto voulut aller dans le salon mais la main de Kurama le bloqua et il vit les trois intrus remués pour tenter de se dégager des liens. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent alors immédiatement en mémoire.

- Reste ici, chuchota Kurama allant vers les trois personnes sans doute pour leur faire un interrogatoire.

Naruto décida de prendre l'autre couloir qui menait à la cuisine. Il se servit des céréales présentes dans le sellier ainsi que du lait. Le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans le salon pour qu'il entende de temps en temps des éclats de voix plutôt de celle d'un homme. Naruto mangea tranquillement alors que Kurama arriva dans la cuisine par le couloir.

- Qui sont-ils? demanda Naruto avalant sa nourriture.

- Des voyageurs, ils ont perdu leur route, répondit le renard.

- Que vas-tu faire?

- Ils pourraient nous donner des informations sur les changements du monde extérieur. J'ai bien envie de jouer avec eux, cela fait des années que je n'ai pas été le bourreau de quelqu'un, sourit Kurama en s'étirant. Quant à toi, tu es puni. Tu savais que tu n'avais aucun droit de sortir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu retiens ici? répondit Naruto.

- Pour te protéger!

- Mais de quoi? supplia presque l'adolescent.

- Tu es encore trop jeune pour connaître la vérité, souffla Kurama.

Naruto fronça les sourcils rentrant en trombe dans le salon sans regarder les inconnus et il quitta la maison. Il était énervé et surtout frustré que son protecteur ne lui dise rien. Le jeune garçon alla au pied de la rivière et il tenta de se détendre. Il venait tout le temps ici après une dispute avec Kurama et ses avis de "mère-poule". Naruto avait toujours aimé le monde au-delà du mont Myôboku. Il écoutait plein d'histoire que racontait Gyuki lors de ses visites "surprises".

Soudain, des pas vinrent vers lui et il vit l'ami de son protecteur, le fameux Gyuki.

- Je suis passé chez toi, Kurama m'a informé que vous vous êtes disputés, résuma l'homme à corne.

- Oui, car je suis sorti hier soir après avoir entendu un drôle de bruit, répondit Naruto.

- Tu le sais depuis des années, Kurama est spécial surtout quand il s'agit de ta sécurité. Tu as remarqué les dessins sur le sol? Eh bien, ce sont des sceaux qui permettent à Kurama de se réveiller si jamais tu sortais la nuit. Ils ont également un rôle protecteur de la maison, camouflant au mieux l'odeur humaine et ils servent également de barrière protectrice.

- C'est pour cela que le chien à deux têtes est parti, remarqua l'adolescent. La barrière la repoussait et il ne nous a pas suivis car il avait perdu notre odeur.

- Oui, ces chiens sont aveugles et ils ne se fient qu'à l'odeur ainsi qu'à l'ouïe, expliqua Gyuki

Naruto se dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance que Kurama soit aussi prévenant lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa sécurité. Malheureusement, le renard était un peu extrême dans ses moyens de le protéger. Le blond voulait connaître le monde extérieur, découvrir ce qu'il lui avait été privé depuis tellement d'année.

Gyuki incita le jeune homme à retourner dans la maison où il vit Kurama furibonde. Ses oreilles étaient hérissées sur son crâne, Naruto haussa ses sourcils tentant de comprendre la situation.

- Kurama? demanda-t-il vite suivit de Gyuki qui se massa l'arrête du nez.

- Tu es de retour, se calma le renard.

- Tu as oublié comment on faisait pour récolter des informations? dit le mauve s'avançant. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, Naruto.

- Mais...

Kurama et Gyuki se mirent à deux cette fois-ci pour inciter le blond à quitter la pièce.

- Vous avez peur qu'on s'en prenne à votre protéger, intervint une voix que Naruto ignorait. Il se décala et il put voir les trois intrus qui semblaient plutôt affaiblis.

Le blond put mieux les détailler que la nuit dernière. Il s'agissait de trois hommes dont deux se ressemblaient fortement et le dernier avait des cheveux gris argenté avec un masque sombre qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage. Les deux autres étaient bruns dont l'un avait des reflets bleus nuits comme un corbeau. Leurs yeux étaient tous deux noirs et limpides. Ils ne semblaient pas se formaliser avec la situation dans lequel ils étaient.

Kurama sentit de nouveau ses poils s'hérissaient mais Naruto posa une main sur l'épaule de son protecteur prenant un visage des plus sérieux.

- Sachez que je sais très bien me défendre tout seul, répliqua Naruto. Nous ne pouvons pas en dire autant de vous, le mont Myôboku est interdit d'accès aux humains normaux donc qui êtes-vous?

- Nous n'avons pas à vous répondre, répliqua sèchement celui qui semblait être le plus jeune.

- Soyez reconnaissant envers lui, cracha Kurama. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, vous serez déjà morts.

- Kurama! s'exclama Naruto. Si vous ne coopérez pas, ce soir, nous ramènerons là où on vous a trouvé et nous attirerons les chiens à deux têtes pour qu'ils puissent prendre le repas qu'on les a privés en vous sauvant.

- Je me nomme Kakashi Hatake et voici mes compagnons Itachi et Sasuke Uchiha, dit l'argenté désignant les deux bruns avec lui. Nous sommes ici pour fuir l'armée de Danzo, le roi de Konoha. Malheureusement, nous avons atterri dans ces montagnes. Nous étions épuisés et blessés, nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez pour le soutien que vous nous avez apporté.

- Je vois, je me présente je me nomme Naruto, le renard un peu grincheux c'est Kurama et celui qui ressemble à un taureau c'est Gyuki. Vous dîtes que vous fuyez l'armée de Danzo, vous ont-ils suivis jusqu'ici?

Kakashi baissa la tête annonçant qu'il n'en savait rien. Kurama faillit s'énerver mais Naruto intervint.

- Vous avez apporté le malheur avec vous! s'exclama l'hybride.

- Du calme Kurama, tenta Naruto et Gyuki tenant fermement leur ami.

- Si cela se trouve, ils ne pourront pas venir jusqu'ici, le mont Myôboku est tout de même un endroit redoutable et craint de tous, dit le mauve.

- Et si ce n'était pas le cas! répliqua férocement Kurama. Je refuse de prendre le risque qu'ils nous trouvent. Nous avons eu du mal à avoir un havre de paix où je pourrais protéger Naruto des horreurs qui se trouvent à Konoha. Et vous, vous nous les avez amenés!

- Reste calme Kurama, continua Gyuki alors que Naruto avait lâché prise. Naruto?

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Chuchota le blond.

Le renard regarda son protéger, comprenant qu'il avait fait une bêtise en voyant les yeux troublés de l'adolescent.

- Naruto...

- Tu... Tu n'avais jamais eu l'intention de me laisser partir! s'exclama le blond. Tu disais que quand j'aurai l'âge, je quitterai cette montagne!

- Tu ne l'as pas encore, répondit Kurama

- Et quand est-ce que je l'aurai? Quand j'aurai quarante ans? hurla presque Naruto.

- Naruto calme-toi, intervint Gyuki. Ne faîtes pas une scène devant ces intrus.

- Je m'en vais, cette fois-là, ne me retient pas Gyuki, dit l'adolescent mais des tentacules mauves attrapèrent le futur fugueur.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir, répliqua l'ami de Kurama. Naruto détends-toi, nous devons avoir une conversation tous les trois plus tard. Sinon Kurama que vas-tu faire d'eux?

- Nous allons les emmener dans la grotte au coeur de la montagne le temps qu'on sache la suite des événements.

Les trois hommes furent emprisonnés dans la grotte non loin de la maison. Naruto fronça les sourcils bien décidé à avoir des informations avec les deux amis.

- Tu sembles ne pas être au courant, dit un des hommes dans la cellule.

Naruto se retourna et il vit Kakashi contre les barreaux.

- Pourquoi restes-tu avec eux? demanda-t-il. Ils t'ont trahi?

- Je ne peux pas appeler ça une trahison, répliqua le blond. Je savais qu'ils me cachaient une vérité et ceci n'est pas vos affaires. C'est de votre faute!

- Nous ignorons qu'il y avait des personnes qui vivaient dans ces terres, intervint le plus grand des bruns. Ce n'était pas notre intention de créer la zizanie.

- De toute façon, je savais qu'un jour où l'autre nous aurons cette conversation, vous l'avez seulement avancé...

- Dis-moi, tu es originaire d'où? demanda Kakashi

- Je vous demande pardon? dit Naruto

- Tu dois bien venir de quelque part vu que tu es un humain. Tu viens d'où?

Le blond fronça les sourcils cherchant dans sa mémoire. Malheureusement, il ne le savait pas. Il avait toujours été au mont Myôboku, caché du regard des personnes comme lui.

- Je l'ignore, mon plus vieux souvenir que j'ai, j'étais ici avec Kurama. Il ne m'a jamais dit où je suis né et il évite le sujet. Je dois y aller.

Naruto lança tout de même un dernier regard à la prison avant de retourner dans la demeure où Kurama et Gyuki l'attendaient sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé. Le blond s'assit et il regarda ses deux amis.

- Je sais Naruto que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu n'es pas encore près, dit Kurama

- Il a raison. Si seulement le temps n'était pas contre nous, souffla le deuxième hybride.

- Que voulez-vous dire? demanda le blond

- Naruto, j'aurais voulu te le dire plus tôt mais je pensais qu'il aurait été plus sage d'attendre tes dix-huit ans avant de tout te révéler, expliqua le renard. Cela risque d'être long alors je te prierai de ne pas me couper. Tout commence avant ta naissance, le roi et la reine de Konoha étaient des personnes formidables, le royaume était prospère et vivait luxueusement. Mais un jour, Danzo prit le pouvoir par la manière forte prenant le roi et la reine en otage. Son dessein accomplit il relâcha les souverains les bannissant de Konoha. C'est à ce moment-là que le pays du feu commença à vivre dans la misère. Il était raconté qu'un jour un enfant viendra libérer Konoha du joug de Danzo. Cet enfant c'est toi.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant les mots de son ami.

- Tes parents t'ont confié à moi pour que je puisse te protéger en attendant que tu atteignes l'âge de dix-huit. Je voulais t'en parler auparavant mais je n'ai pas pu. Notre passé est plutôt chargé en malheur, je ne voulais pas que tu portes un tel fardeau. Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'il nous rattrape. Les forces de Konoha vont nous retrouver et nous devons partir avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent.

- Mais les trois...

- Nous allons les garder comme prisonnier, maintenant qu'ils connaissent notre existence, nous ne devons pas prendre de risque, expliqua Gyuki.

- Nous partirons demain à l'aube, tu auras tout le temps de préparer tes affaires, dit Kurama.

XXX

L'aube arriva trop rapidement au goût de Naruto qui était angoissé de partir aussi vite. Gyuki avait pris les prisonniers avec lui. L'adolescent n'osait les regarder les trois hommes qui marchaient devant lui. Kurama restait auprès de son protéger le soutenant mentalement.

- Tout ira bien Naruto, nous avons réussi à tenir jusqu'ici sans que Konoha ne sache rien, sourit le renard.

- Mais où irons-nous? demanda Naruto.

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Kurama. Mais je voudrais un endroit où tu puisses être en sécurité jusqu'à tes dix-huit ans.

Le blond sourit doucement avant de voir Gyuki qui hocha doucement la tête.

- Nous pensons au territoire des elfes, ils ont une dette à nous payer, expliqua le poulpe.

- Les elfes? S'étonna Kakashi. Savez-vous que vous risquez beaucoup en allant les voir surtout avec un humain.

Kurama fronça les sourcils mais il ne dit rien, Naruto non plus. Son protecteur avait été clair sur un point ces étrangers devaient ignorer sa véritable identité.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour lui, dit Gyuki.

Naruto sentit un regard et il vit celui du jeune le regardait avec une drôle de lueur dans son regard nuit. L'adolescent ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas bien positif.

Ils arrivèrent à l'ornée de la forêt du mont Myôboku. Naruto restait proche de Kurama ne préférant pas savoir ce que le bois pouvait cacher comme mystère.

Soudain, ils entendirent des pas qui semblaient venir vers eux. Gyuki invita tout le monde à se cacher. Naruto alla se mettre derrière un immense rocher avec son protecteur. Ils regardèrent discrètement. Le mauve intima le silence et il vérifia les lieux.

- Des soldats, souffla le poulpe. Il semblerait qu'ils ont vraiment suivi la piste de ces trois-là.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de rejeter les fautes sur autrui, dit Naruto. Comment faire pour passer?

- Si ils patrouillent, nous avons des chances qu'ils finissent par nous trouver, répondit Kurama. Nous ne connaissons pas leur nombre donc les attaquer reviendrait à du suicide.

- Je pense que le mieux se serait de nous séparer, proposa Kakashi.

- Pour que vous tentiez de vous échapper hors de question, répliqua le renard. Et je ne vous fais pas assez confiance pour laisser Naruto avec l'un d'entre vous.

- Mais Kurama c'est la meilleure solution. Tous ensemble, on a plus de chance de se faire repérer, souffla Naruto. De plus, ils sont dans la même galère que nous vu qu'ils fuyaient les forces de Konoha.

- Naruto a raison Kurama, dans ce cas, nous allons nous séparer en trois équipes, proposa Gyuki. Chacun de nous sera avec un du trio. Naruto, tu seras avec le plus jeune. Kurama, tu seras avec l'autre brun et moi, je serais avec Kakashi.

Kurama baissa la tête n'ayant rien à objecter. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine libérant le pommeau d'une épée. Cette dernière était majestueuse malgré que sa lame soit enfermée dans un fourreau couleur nuit. Le renard tendit l'arme à son protéger qui la prit avec une certain appréhension.

- Cette épée est la tienne, je la cachais à l'abri dans mon corps jusqu'au jour où elle te reviendrait. Je ne pensais pas que je la sortirais aussi tôt mais il s'agit d'un cas de force majeur. Toi seul peux la manier, confia Kurama. Ne la dégaine qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, tu m'entends?

- Oui Kurama, répondit Naruto

- Chacun partira dans un angle. Naruto, tu connais comme nous la forêt par coeur, je voudrais qu'on se retrouve près de la lisière de la forêt, non loin de la rivière, dit Gyuki. Kurama, tu prends au Nord, Naruto à l'Est et quant à moi, je vais à l'Ouest.

L'adolescent alla vers son "partenaire" et chacun se mit à courir dans le secteur attribuer. Naruto regardait le brun qui le suivait sans grande conviction comme s'il était forcé de le suivre. Les sentiers disparaissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Le blond regarda de temps en temps le ciel, tenant son épée fermement dans sa main.

- Donc qu'est-ce que vous faisiez au mont Myôboku? demanda Naruto voyant qu'ils étaient assez éloignés des soldats.

Son compagnon ne daigna pas répondre à la question posé mais Naruto ne s'en formalisait pas.

- Tu es lequel des deux frères Itachi ou Sasuke? Continua le blond.

La personne ne répondit toujours rien laissant un silence pesant dans la forêt. L'adolescent gonfla ses joues devant l'irrespectueuse compagnie qu'il avait eue. Il décida de marcher plus rapidement pour retrouver ses deux amis. Naruto connaissait le chemin par coeur après tout Kurama lui avait fait visiter toute la forêt quand il était jeune. Ceci permettait aux deux jeunes hommes de fuir le mont Myôboku.

Le blond savait que non loin d'eux il y avait une grotte qui pouvait amener directement à leur destination sans encombre. Naruto regarda de temps en temps derrière lui voyant que son compagnon le suivait sans grande conviction. Au loin, l'adolescent vit un petit groupe de soldat armés. Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme courut vers son inconnu pour lui prendre son bras, récoltant un cri de désapprobation.

- Il y a des soldats derrière nous, expliqua rapidement Naruto.

Le brun tourna légèrement la tête avant de se défaire de la prise du blond. Ce dernier fut surpris du geste de son compagnon.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de la protection d'une "princesse", répliqua sèchement l'étranger.

- Une "princesse"? S'étonna Naruto s'empourprant de rage. Tu m'as bien regardé imbécile, je suis un garçon!

- Tu as un gardien à tes côtés, tu n'as jamais appris à te battre, tu préfères fuir que combattre et surtout tu es aussi frêle et petit qu'une fille, rétorqua le brun sortant une épée d'un fourreau.

- Depuis quand tu as une épée? s'exclama le blond

- C'est une épée du royaume des elfes, même si tu la perds, elle reviendra à toi facilement. La leçon est terminée princesse et il faudrait que tu recules si tu ne veux pas être blessé inutilement.

Naruto écouta les conseils de son compagnon qui dégaina son épée. Cette dernière s'enflamma immédiatement et le blond put voir que les yeux noirs de son homologue sont devenus rouges. Le brun s'élança sur la troupe et en quelque seconde les soldats étaient à terre baignant dans leur sang. L'inconnu rengaina son épée et Naruto vint sur les lieux où il constata que tous les soldats sont morts.

- C'est la première fois que tu vois une personne morte, princesse? demanda le brun.

- Un humain oui, des animaux non. Pourquoi les as-tu tués? S'énerva Naruto.

- Car si je les avais laissés en vie, ils auraient pu alerter les autres et nous aurions été fichus.

- Il fallait juste fuir! répliqua le blond

- Tu as vraiment le comportement d'une "princesse". Quand on est un homme, on ne fuit pas le danger, on l'affronte. On n'assomme pas son ennemi, on le tue. C'est la loi du plus fort qui l'emporte, si tu restes comme tu es en ce moment, tu te feras manger à coup sur. Mais avec ton gardien c'est normal que tu restes une "princesse" toute ta vie.

- Je ne suis pas une "princesse" et c'est qui mon gardien? demanda Naruto.

L'inconnu écarquilla les yeux devant la question et il intima le blond à continuer leur route.

- Un gardien, princesse, c'est un protecteur, un hybride précisément. Ce dernier a comme devoir de protéger au péril de sa vie la personne que le destin lui a confiée. On appelle également le gardien un "Biju", expliqua l'étranger.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto d'être surpris.

- Tu veux dire que Kurama est mon gardien? dit-il d'une voix qui démontrait son contentement.

- Tu ne le savais même pas? C'est que ton gardien te surprotégeait évitant de te mettre dans la confidence. Mais en gros, seul lui sait d'où tu viens car un gardien est présent lors de la naissance de son protéger jusqu'à sa mort, répliqua l'inconnu.

Naruto semblait ébahi par les savoirs de son compagnon et il se mit à ses côtés.

- Tu en sais des choses pour quelqu'un qui semble avoir mon âge, sourit le blond

- Parce que je voyage beaucoup, répondit l'inconnu.

- Dis-moi, je peux au moins connaître ton prénom? demanda Naruto.

- En quoi mon nom te regarde? répliqua sèchement le brun.

- Tu connais le mien même si tu m'as donné un surnom. Je sais si tu ne me dis pas ton nom, je t'abandonne ici et je vais rejoindre les autres au point de rendez-vous, s'exclama l'adolescent.

- Sasuke, répondit-il. C'est bon, tu es content, princesse?

- J'ai un nom également, c'est Naruto! Alors arrête de m'appeler "princesse".

Sasuke sourit avant de regarder droit devant lui pour voir une immense grotte. Il admirait la façade quelque peu spéciale de l'endroit. Deux statues de grenouille entouraient l'entrée. Ces dernières semblaient être des grenouilles guerrières avec leur armure et leur lance qu'elles tenaient. Le brun ne pouvait dire si elles étaient vivantes ou seulement des statues tellement l'œuvre était époustouflante. Naruto rentra dans la grotte sans soucis et Sasuke voulut en faire de même mais la lance des deux grenouilles lui bloqua le passage. L'épéiste écarquilla les yeux voyant que les deux batraciens étaient effectivement vivants et croassé comme n'importe quelle grenouille.

- Frérot, tu as vu ce garçon? demanda la grenouille de droite qui avait la peau étonnamment orange avec des petits liserés bleus.

- Il a les cheveux qui partent comme le derrière de l'oiseau qui t'a embêté la semaine dernière, répondit la deuxième statue qui elle avait sa peau tirant vers le jaune avec des liserés orangés.

- Qui ose embêter notre précieux Naruto? demanda la première pointant sa lance près de la poitrine de Sasuke qui ne savait que dire.

- Gamakishi, Gamatatsu, intervint le blond qui commença à ressortir de la grotte. C'est une personne qui doit m'accompagner, l'armée de Konoha les a suivis et donc on doit fuir le mont Myôboku.

- Oh non! s'exclama Gamakishi. Je n'aurai plus les super gâteaux de Kurama

- Tu n'as jamais eu de gâteau de Kurama, répliqua Gamatatsu.

- Et puis, je ne vois pas Kurama faire des gâteaux avec un tablier où s'est écrit "Le meilleur pâtissier du mont Myôboku", songea Naruto. Donc, vous devez le laisser passer il est avec moi.

- Si je le laisse passer, tu dois m'offrir des belles libellules pour le repas, marchanda Gamatatsu.

- D'accord et des petits candis pour Gamakishi, dit le blond faisant sourire les deux frères.

- N'oublie pas Naruto et les autres en armure? Demanda la première grenouille.

- Ne les laissez pas passer c'est eux qu'on fuit, expliqua Naruto en entrant avec Sasuke dans la grotte.

Le silence était de nouveau présent et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait le rompre. Au loin, ils entendirent le cri d'homme qu'on semblait poignardé.

-Il semblerait qu'ils ont eu à faire à mes amis crapauds, sourit Naruto. Ici nous sommes en sécurité, Gamakishi et Gamatatsu sont des crapauds-immortels et protecteur du mont Myôboku. Ce n'est pas pour rien que cette terre est interdite aux humains. C'est un endroit pour les crapauds. Ces derniers sont des amis des Biju et comme je suis avec l'un d'entre eux, la montagne m'a acceptée.

- Donc ces grenouilles sont tes amis, dit Sasuke

- Des CRAPAUDS, ils détestent leur cousin les grenouilles, rectifia le blond se mettant devant son compagnon. C'est une grande insulte pour un crapaud de se faire traiter de grenouille. Tu as une envie de te faire embrocher? Car leur arme n'est pas faire de pierre, elle vient d'une roche céleste provenant de la lune c'est ça qui leur permet de survivre auprès des monstres nocturnes.

Sasuke ne dit plus rien comprenant que tout de même Naruto connaissait des choses sur les armes même si c'était seulement de la théorie.

Naruto avançait d'un pas assuré et plutôt reposer.

- Attends deux secondes, princesse, dit le brun

- Arrête de m'appeler "princesse", s'offusqua Naruto

- Je veux juste t'accrocher ton épée car la porter à la main n'est pas pratique, répliqua Sasuke.

Le blond s'arrêta et le brun prit l'épée par le pommeau. L'épéiste se sentit comme brûler au fer rouge. L'arme tomba lourdement au sol et Sasuke regarda sa main qui était brulée légèrement.

- Comment ça se fait? Aucune épée ne réagit comme ça, en tout cas, pas de manière aussi violente, s'étonna Sasuke. Personne ne peut toucher cette épée et toi comment as-tu fais pour la garder en main tout ce temps?

Sasuke prit les mains de Naruto et il les vit intacte sans aucune trace de brûlure. Le brun n'en revenait pas, comment le blond pouvait avoir une telle épée?

- Tu es un Jinchuriki? S'étonna Sasuke

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde! Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le retard sur cette fic, il faut dire que ces temps-ci je n'avais presque pas une minute à moi entre le bac qui arrive, les études et tout, je me sentais comme dirait une sublime expression "me faire tirer de tous les côtés". Donc voilà, mais ce n'était pour autant que j'ai bâclé le chapitre (je ne me permettrai pas une chose pareille). **

**Pour ceux qu'ils veulent connaître les sorties des chapitres... Ce sera un peu aléatoire ne sachant pas quand le chapitre peut-être corrigé où quand j'aurai terminé mais je peux vous donner une bonne nouvelle le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture^^.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes (ayant déjà répondu aux auteurs ou personnes inscrites sur le site):**

**Guest: Merci pour ta review, je voulais un peu changer les surnoms que donne Sasuke et je suis ravie du petit effet que cela ta fait^^.**

**Tsuna: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que les quelques fautes ne t'a pas trop dérangé dans la lecture? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu l'aimeras^^.**

**Vh132: Ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas, j'avoue que souvent on a envie de vite lire qu'on oublie les commentaire des auteurs^^. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review en espérant que cette suite te plaira autant que le chapitre précédent.**

**Bouuh: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ceci me donne envie de travailler plus dur pour arriver à un bon résultat. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite^^.**

**Voilà j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Pour ce chapitre, je dois avouer qu'il me fait étrangement penser à un jeu que je jouais^^. Il faut dire qu'il y a plein de chose qui nous marque.**

**Assez parler, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes, une bonne lecture **

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Délivre-nous**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Le mot fit froncer les sourcils à Naruto qui ne comprenait pas les dires de Sasuke.

- C'est quoi un Jinchuriki? demanda Naruto.

Le brun ne fut pas surpris que son homologue ne connaissait rien des Jinchuriki, surtout en voyant la personne surprotectrice qu'était Kurama. Il se dit qu'il devait au moins ça à son guide.

- Un Jinchuriki, princesse, est une personne que le Biju protège au péril de sa propre vie. Seulement pour se faire le Biju offre à la maturité du Jinchuriki, une arme. Cette dernière ne peut être portée que par le Jinchuriki. Les autres reçoivent une brûlure sur la peau ou autre phénomène étrange. L'épée que tu tiens entre tes mains et le lien qui t'unit avec ton Biju.

Naruto regarda son épée, voyant le dessin d'un renard à neuf queues sur le fourreau.

- Kyubi, souffla le blond.

- Le démon renard à neuf queues. La puissance de ton arme se clarifie par le nombre de queue que possède le Biju, expliqua Sasuke. Ton épée a neuf transformations possibles.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça? demanda Naruto.

- J'ai rencontré quelques personnes comme toi, répondit le brun. Dont un à pour Biju Shukaku, le démon à une queue.

Naruto baissa les yeux ramassant son épée avant de reprendre leur chemin. Il tenta de l'attacher à sa ceinture mais finalement Sasuke vint l'aider sans toucher l'arme et ils l'attachèrent au dos de Naruto. Ce dernier regarda Sasuke qui repartit devant.

Le silence régnait de nouveau et le blond n'osa rien dire de peur de rompre ce moment. Il n'était que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, il ne devait pas avoir confiance en ce type. Kurama lui avait prévenu qu'un bon nombre de personne pouvait l'utiliser pour des desseins terribles et le détourner de sa quête première.

Naruto comprenait tous les sacrifices qu'avait fait Kurama pour lui permettre de vivre aussi longtemps. Gyuki lui avait rabâché sans cesse que s'il était en vie c'était grâce à son protecteur.

Soudain, Sasuke s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. Naruto en voyant son compagnon se stopper en fit de même.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda le blond d'une voix faible.

- Il y a quelque chose d'anormale, confia Sasuke. Je ressens une tension lourde.

Naruto regarda autour de lui et il remarqua de la mousse rouge. Le blond alla vers elle, la touchant du bout des doigts. L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux comprenant ce que voulait dire Sasuke.

- La montagne est malade, dit Naruto retournant lentement vers le brun. Gamabunta a un problème. C'est lui le maître de cette montagne, cette mousse rouge est spéciale habituellement elle est verte quand elle est en contacte avec l'air. On est censé être, à notre niveau proche de la sortie de la montagne.

- Alors pourquoi de la mousse rouge? demanda Sasuke.

- Elle signale la maladie. Nous devons aller voir Gamabunta avant que toute la vallée ne soit malade! s'exclama le blond

- Ton gardien ne va pas aimer, princesse, soupira le brun.

- Pour l'instant, il s'agit de notre sécurité, si la montagne est malade les monstres vont en profiter pour venir l'envahir la nuit et le jour. Le mont Myôboku sera infesté de ces ignobles créatures. Il nous faut bien trois jours pour descendre au pied de la montagne et je ne donne pas cher de notre peau avec les monstres qu'il y a autour de nous.

Naruto commença à partir devant et Sasuke soupira une énième fois avant de le suivre. Le blond suivait le chemin rocailleux avec beaucoup de facilité, les débouches ne lui faisaient pas peur, il connaissait les tunnels de la montagne dans les moindres recoins et c'était facilement qu'ils débouchèrent dans une immense salle. Des crapauds étaient gravés sur le mur couleur ocre, la lumière venait de flambeau accroché sur les façades à un intervalle régulier permettant un bon éclairement de la pièce. Au centre, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en voyant un immense crapaud allongé sur ce qui semblait être un lit. Sa peau avec des teintes très douteuse. Il portait une veste avec une drôle d'écriture sur le dos.

Le brun regarda son compagnon qui avait pâli à vue d'œil devant l'immense crapaud présent. Avant que Sasuke n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement Naruto se mit à courir dans la direction du batracien. Ce dernier se retourna à son nom, Gamabunta. Le crapaud écarquilla les yeux en remarquant qui courait vers lui.

- Gamin va-t'en! ordonna-t-il d'une faible voix.

Naruto continua sa course mais soudain quelque chose d'énorme lui tomba dessus. La poussière avait empli la salle, empêchant Sasuke de voir clair. Lorsque toutes les particules gênantes étaient parties, il vit Naruto prisonnier d'une immense cage de fer noir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda le blond tentant de faire bouger sa prison.

- Naruto, que fais-tu là? Tu dois bien être la dernière personne à venir ici, toussota Gamabunta. Kurama t'a parlé de ton destin. Tu es trop important pour un simple crapaud comme moi.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en entendant les mots de son vieil ami. Gamabunta regarda faiblement derrière Naruto et il vit un jeune aux cheveux bruns. Le crapaud regarda autour de lui et il fit signe au garçon de venir vers lui. Sasuke fronça les sourcils mais il avança suivant les instructions mimées du crapaud. Le brun arriva finalement à la hauteur de Naruto qui boudait d'être enfermé dans une cage comme un animal.

- Une vraie princesse, soupira Sasuke.

- Gamin, tu dois trouver un moyen de libérer Naruto et de retirer le poison qui circule dans mes veines, dit Gamabunta.

- Pourquoi l'aiderais-je? demanda le brun.

- Si tu ne l'aides pas, vous serez tous fichus, répondit le crapaud.

Naruto détourna les yeux quand il vit Sasuke le regarder. Ce dernier savait en quelque sorte que son compagnon était important. La manière dont les deux Bijus le faisaient passer avant eux, Kurama qui s'était énervé contre eux en apprenant qu'ils étaient poursuivis par les forces de Konoha. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette histoire.

- Comment dois-je procéder? demanda Sasuke après un énième soupire.

- Tu dois d'abord aller au coeur du mont Myôboku et vaincre la source du poison, dit Gamabunta.

- Pour Naruto?

- Si tu accomplis avec succès je pourrai réussir à soulever sa cage. Après, courez retrouver Kurama, indiqua le batracien géant.

Naruto déglutit mais il ne fit aucune remarque il resta assis dans sa cage prenant son épée, la regardant.

- Cela ne servira à rien princesse. Ta cage est faite en fer noir, l'un des plus durs métaux qu'il puisse exister. Tu ne récolteras qu'une arme cassée, prévint Sasuke. Je vais me dépêcher de trouver ce monstre qui empoisonne ton ami et je reviendrai te chercher.

- Il a raison Naruto, je ne lui demanderai pas l'impossible si je n'avais pas un minimum confiance en lui, dit Gamabunta. Tu vas tenter de mettre ton épée en sécurité.

Naruto hocha la tête et alla vers son ami crapaud pour faire glisser son épée sous le lit. Le blond sourit en ne voyant plus son arme preuve qu'elle avait atteint son but. Il connaissait cette pièce et il savait qu'à cet endroit il y avait une petite crevasse qui permettait de cacher n'importe quoi. Le captif alla vers Sasuke le regardant de manière déterminé.

- Je compte sur toi pour réussir sinon je ne donne pas chère de ta peau si Kurama apprend que je suis enfermé dans une cage, menaça Naruto.

Sasuke frotta les cheveux du blond avec un petit sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, princesse, tu sortiras de ta cage rapidement. Votre chevalier servant s'en occupe, dit-il.

- Je ne suis pas une "princesse" et ne te clarifie pas de "chevalier servant". Tu n'as rien du "chevalier servant"! s'exclama Naruto.

- Dit la personne qui est enfermé dans une cage, répliqua Sasuke. Je dois y aller tâche de ne pas faire de bêtise pendant mon absence... Princesse.

Naruto bouillonnait de rage, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se faisait traiter de "princesse" par un parfait inconnu. Sasuke partit en espérant pouvoir les sauver. Le brun se posait de plus en plus de question sur Naruto après tout c'était peut-être un Jinchuriki mais il était avant tout un humain. Comment avait-il pu vivre aussi longtemps sous la protection des crapauds et de la montagne? Surtout que cette dernière avait tenté de les expulser de son domaine.

Sasuke regarda une dernière fois la pièce avant de partir pour le coeur de la montagne. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à trouver le lieu exact mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi rapide. Le brun ne savait plus où il était les dédales de la montagne étaient un véritable labyrinthe. Sasuke s'était repris plusieurs fois posant des petites choses pour éviter de se perdre malheureusement, il revenait toujours à son point de départ. La montagne semblait refuser que le brun lui vienne en aide. Elle sentait l'intrus dans son sein.

Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient et se confondaient. Sasuke avait de plus en plus de mal à se repérer, il ignorait pendant combien de temps il était perdu dans ces dédales sans fins. Etait-il trop tard pour éliminer le monstre-poison? Pour Naruto? Le temps semblait jouer contre lui et la montagne n'arrangeait rien à ses affaires.

- Attends! s'exclama une petite voix.

Sasuke s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir l'un des crapauds qui gardait l'entrée de la grotte. Le batracien semblait suffoqué avec sa respiration quelque peu allaitante mélangé avec ses croassements.

- Je viens te servir de guide, annonça le crapaud. La montagne est capricieuse surtout en ce moment. Tu n'atteindras jamais son coeur si tu n'as pas d'aide.

- Pourquoi m'aider? demanda Sasuke suspicieux.

- Je suis un ami de Naruto et le fils du roi des crapauds Gamabunta. Ma maison est malade, mon père est malade et mon ami prisonnier. Tu es pour l'instant notre seul espoir de salut, répondit le crapaud orange.

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais un aussi grand rôle, souffla le brun. Entre une princesse et un crapaud géant à sauver, je suis gâté.

- Ne prends pas la grosse tête, râla le plus petit.

Sasuke passa outre la remarque déplacée de son guide. Ce dernier se relevait plutôt pratique pour éviter de se permettre dans ce labyrinthe. D'après ce qu'avait réussir à comprendre le brun, le crapaud se nommait Gamakishi. Il était un crapaud-immortel et gardien du mont Myôboku. L'amphibien avait toujours sa fidèle armure et sa lance. Sasuke trouvait tout de même le crapaud assez suspicieux, pourquoi l'aidait-il alors qu'il y avait peu de temps Gamakishi voulait le transformer en brochette?

Tout était étrange dans cette montagne à commencer par son immense maître, Gamabunta. Comment un monstre pouvait réussir à assommer une créature pareille? Le poison devait être particulièrement puissant pour réduire toute une montagne à un point que Sasuke pourrait presque clarifier de non-retour. La mousse rouge prenait petit à petit le pas sur la mousse verdoyante. Les plantes vivantes sous terres se rebellaient attaquant les deux personnes. Les chauves-souris attaquaient sans aucune raison et Sasuke passait tous les détails des choses anormales dans ce lieu.

Ses pensées retournèrent auprès de Naruto, ce Jinchuriki plutôt particulier. Il était intrigué que deux Bijus s'occupent aussi bien de lui. Sasuke avait entendu que les démons à queue ne s'inquiétaient que de _leur_ Jinchuriki. Le brun avait compris que le Biju de son compagnon était Kurama, le fameux démon renard à neuf queues disparus il y avait plus de dix-sept ans. Le nom du renard était légendaire tellement que les habitants redoutés la terrible colère du Biju.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils se disant que Kurama n'était pas si impressionnant, les légendes et les rumeurs avaient transformé l'image de ce renard. Lorsqu'il avait vu pour la première, il n'avait montré que de l'indifférence comme lui avait appris son frère. Mais au fond de lui, Sasuke était impressionné de rencontrer le fameux Kurama qui avait sollicité sa curiosité. Malheureusement, cette dernière était partie en même temps qu'il avait vu Naruto en compagnie de deux Bijus. Le brun s'était demandé comment un simple humain pouvait approcher sans avoir peur ses deux démons? Surtout que les dits démons ne semblaient nullement vouloir l'attaquer, seulement le garder avec eux.

Gamakishi regarda son acolyte et il le vit, perdu dans ses pensées les plus profondes. Le crapaud soupira décidant de couper ce silence pesant.

- Tu savais que cette montagne a une histoire? demanda l'amphibien.

Sasuke redressa sa tête avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Le mont Myôboku est une terre de salut. Elle était à l'époque durant les temps anciens, un lieu prospère. La nature était paisible le jour comme la nuit. Il n'y avait aucun monstre. Malheureusement, un vieil homme arriva chez nous quémandant de l'eau. L'ancien chef de la montagne prit la personne en pitié et donna la boisson à cet inconnu. Lorsque l'étranger eut repris des forces, il quitta naturellement le mont Myôboku pour revenir avec tout un village. Les hommes étaient venus envahir nos terres commençant à couper les arbres, les femmes salissaient le lac avec des vêtements sales. Nous, les crapauds, avons été trahis par nos cousins les grenouilles lorsqu'on leur avait demandé de l'aide pour faire partir les conquérants. Seule une voix nous a entendus, celle d'un démon à queue, son nom Kurama, raconta Gamakishi.

Sasuke buvait l'histoire avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- Il chassa les humains du mont Myôboku, il nous fit devenir immortels pour pouvoir garder notre montagne. Nous avons une dette envers Kurama celle de notre salut et de notre paix. Seulement, les forces obscures sont revenues et elles viennent de Konoha. Ils cherchent quelque chose et ils ne s'arrêteront que lorsqu'ils l'auront trouvé. Les monstres sillonnent nos cieux la nuit mais si nous laissons ce poison infecté nos terres. Ils avanceront également le jour. Nous devons empêcher une telle chose se produire, nous l'avons promis à Kurama, continua le crapaud.

- Qu'avez-vous promis? demanda Sasuke.

- Que l'enfant qu'il avait avec lui sera en sécurité, répondit Gamakishi.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux se disant qu'il touchait sans doute quelque chose du bout des doigts. Il voulut en apprendre plus malheureusement ils arrivèrent devant une porte gardée par deux crapauds immortels en armure.

- Mes frères! s'exclama Gamakishi.

- Repartez, tonna la voix de l'un des crapauds. Ce lieu est dangereux la force maléfique se trouve dans cette pièce nous l'avons scellé pour assurer un maximum la protection de la montagne.

- Nous sommes ici pour vaincre ce monstre, répliqua le guide.

- Ce monstre est une abomination, ses vapeurs sont toxiques et nuisibles pour les crapauds, même immortel. Nous ne pouvons pas vous laissez passer, continua l'autre gardien.

- Je ne suis pas un crapaud, rétorqua Sasuke attirant le regard des deux protecteurs. Je dois passer pour sauver votre chef qui est empoisonné par cette chose à l'intérieur et aussi libérer une certaine princesse qui est prisonnière bêtement en allant venir en aide à votre souverain. Ce monstre ne me fait pas peur, j'en ai vu des pires durant mon périlleux voyage avant de venir ici.

- Faîtes-lui confiance, n'oubliez pas la promesse qu'on a fait à Kurama, annonça Gamakishi.

En parlant de la promesse, les deux gardiens pâlirent dangereusement.

- Serait-ce...

- Oui, coupa le guide.

- Seul l'humain à le droit de rentrer, annonça le premier. Nous allons desceller cette salle mais sache humain que la survie de notre peuple en dépend. Personne ne pourra venir t'aider à l'intérieur, tu seras seul face à ce monstre. Es-tu prêt à l'affronter?

- Je le suis, déclara Sasuke avec une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

Les trois crapauds sourirent et les deux gardiens pointèrent leur lance en direction de la porte. Un bruit ressemblant à celui d'un fracas retentit. Sasuke avança vers le futur lieu de combat voyant les crapauds l'encourager. Il entra pour avancer dans un lieu plutôt sombre où une odeur pestilentielle se répandait. Le brun dégaina son épée se tenant prêt à combattre la menace.

Le couloir déboucha sur un endroit immense où la lumière venait des flambeaux. La mousse n'avait plus une couleur rouge vermeille mais un violet plutôt foncé. Le coeur de la montagne souffrait. Les feuilles étaient desséchées et aucunes fleurs ne poussaient en ce lieu. Au centre de la pièce, une forme imposante remuée dans son sommeil. Sasuke n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable auparavant.

Le monstre semblait immense, une odeur de pourriture l'enveloppait donnant des hauts de coeur à Sasuke qui pointa son épée. La créature se réveilla ouvrant son œil jaune entouré de sang. Elle planta ses griffes dans le sol comme des racines. Sa peau était d'un verte horrible mélangé avec des teintes pourpres. Des ronces sortirent de terre enveloppant le monstre comme pour le protéger. Des mini-parasites postulaient sur la surface de sa peau avant de tomber au sol pour courir vers Sasuke. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils armant son bras et il s'élança vers les mini-monstres. Les mouvements du brun étaient féroces mais gracieux, il évita habillement les attaques des ronces qui sortaient pour le tuer.

Le combat faisait rage et le monstre ne semblait pas abandonné affichant ce qui ressemblait à un sourire supérieur. Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé ce sourire surtout chez ses adversaires, il préférait se jubiler de leur peur. Les yeux du brun virèrent au rouge sang avec trois virgules distinctes. Une flamme imposante se forma sur la lame de son épée, l'accueillant comme une partie d'elle. Le monstre ragea car il redoubla ses assauts de manière anarchique. Sasuke contra chacun d'eux tranchant les ronces facilement, certains brûlaient touché par le feu de la lame. La créature commençait à avoir peur et elle libéra un gaz bien plus fort.

L'odeur devint soudainement irrespirable. La mousse avait passé du violet-noir à une couleur terne, les feuilles devinrent inexistantes.

- Il utilise ses dernières forces pour finir de contaminer la montagne, cracha Sasuke.

Le brun se mit à courir, armant son bras pour arriver près du monstre. Il enflamma son épée tranchant le monstre en deux à l'horizontal. Le feu consuma la créature qui crissa avant de s'évanouir dans l'ombre.

A bout de souffle, Sasuke se mit à genoux, haletant de son terrible combat quelque peu éprouvant. Il redressa sa tête pour admirer les premiers rayons de soleil qui emplissaient la pièce. Tout reprenait vie dans cet endroit. Le jeune garçon avait réussi à vaincre le monstre du mont Myôboku.

XXX

Gamabunta recouvra peu à peu ses forces commençant à se lever prudemment. Il sentait l'énergie revenir en lui alors que les mousses redevinrent vertes. Naruto regarda la pièce qui était de nouveau baigner dans la lumière.

- Il a réussi, sourit le blond qui vit sa cage lui être retiré.

Le roi des crapauds balança la prison loin du blond. Ce dernier regardait son vieil ami qui bougeait le lit pour récupérer l'épée appartenant à l'adolescent.

- Naruto, ton destin est enfin à tes pieds. Ce sera à toi de choisir entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Tu es l'enfant de la prophétie, celui qui sauvera le peuple captif de Konoha des ténèbres. La lumière a déserté ce lieu autrefois paisible comme le mont Myôboku. Si tu réussis ta quête périlleuse, tous les monstres vivant sur ces terres partiront, annonça Gamabunta.

- C'est de ma faute si la nuit, il y a ces monstres, si tu as été empoisonné? s'exclama Naruto. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette prophétie! Je suis seulement Naruto! Je ne suis pas celui que vous chercher, je ne suis personne! Seulement un orphelin!

- Tu es au moins quelqu'un Naruto et c'est là que commence ton voyage, sourit le roi

- Qui suis-je?

- Un orphelin.

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde! Ne vous en faîtes pas malgré ce retard conséquent, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, c'est juste que l'OS m'avait pris énormément de temps. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes^^.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Sasunaruchan: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu adhéras également à cette suite^^.**

**vh132: Si tu le dis pour l'anime^^. C'est la preuve qu'elle est bien, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant que les précédents chapitres.**

**Tsuna: Merci pour ta review, en espérant que tu aimes cette suite^^.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapitre 3**_

**.**

**.**

Sasuke était revenu dans la salle principale regardant les deux personnes présentes. Le nouveau venu fronça les sourcils en voyant son compagnon de route perdu et un regard totalement déboussoler.

Naruto tourna la tête pour voir Sasuke qui était revenu avec Gamakishi. Ce dernier hocha la tête semblant avoir compris le désarroi dont faisait preuve son ami. Le petit crapaud alla vers le blond.

- Ce qu'avait dit mon père était vrai Naruto, dit-il. Nous, les crapauds, ressentons les différents phénomènes du temps et je peux te garantir que ta venue au mont Myôboku est un signe excellent. Tu dois avoir confiance en tes capacités.

Naruto baissa la tête réfléchissant aux mots de Gamabunta. Oui, il était un orphelin mais pourquoi ceci annonce le début d'une aventure? De quoi était formée la fameuse prophétie dont il en était l'investigateur? Aider un peuple, il le voulait bien mais devait-il discuter avec l'actuel souverain ou prendre les armes pour l'affronter? Des tonnes de question étaient présentes dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'aider. Naruto était seul face à un destin qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Tu viens princesse, intervint Sasuke coupant les pensées du blond. Kurama doit nous attendre au point de rendez-vous.

Naruto hocha la tête avant de dire au revoir à ses amis crapauds qui lui souhaitèrent bonne chance. Le blond était de nouveau devant pour guider Sasuke à travers les tunnels verdoyants de santé. La nature semblait avoir retrouvé son équilibre et sa place au sein de la montagne.

Le silence était présent et cela ne dérangeait nullement les deux compagnons qui n'avaient finalement rien à se dire. Naruto réfléchissait à l'énigme plutôt effrayante de Gamabunta.

"_Tu es un orphelin_" se rappela-t-il.

Pourquoi avait-il dit ceci? Naruto était sur que dans ce monde, il n'était pas le seul à ignorer l'identité de ses géniteurs ou que ces derniers soient morts dans des drôles de situation. Tout ceci était étrange, il savait qu'il devait en parler avec Kurama, seul lui était capable de donner les réponses qu'il attendait.

Sasuke, quant à lui, regardait le blond du coin de l'œil, réfléchissant. Les problèmes tournaient autour de lui comme s'il était effectivement quelqu'un d'important. Le démon renard qui s'inquiète pour un humain, le démon poulpe également alors qu'il n'était même pas son Jinchuriki. Une question persistait dans la tête de Sasuke, qui était Naruto?

Ils sortirent de la grotte, débouchant sur une immense clairière verdoyante et dégager, ressemblant à la prairie dans lequel Naruto avait retrouvé les trois hommes. Le blond s'avança prudemment ne voulant pas tomber dans un autre piège et il sourit en voyant Kurama au loin qui semblait plutôt renfrogné. Le blond courut sous le soupire de Sasuke qui avança calmement.

Le renard vit son protéger et il soupira de soulagement avant d'aller vers Naruto pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as rien, sourit Kurama respirant la délicate odeur de Naruto. Tu sens le fer noir.

Le blond déglutit alors que le renard dévisagea Sasuke.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il sent le fer noir? s'exclama le protecteur.

- Kurama, c'est ma faute! Tenta Naruto. J'ai été imprudent. N'accuse pas Sasuke c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu sortir de cette cage.

Le protégé mit sa main devant sa bouche pour taire ses propos. Il en avait trop dit, Kurama allait s'énerver à cause de son imprudence.

- Kurama, ce n'est pas le moment de régler les comptes, nous devons nous dépêcher avant que la nuit ne tombe, intervint Gyuki.

- Tu as raison mais Naruto ne pense pas que cette conversation est terminée, dit le renard reprenant la marche.

Sasuke soupira se disant que l'aura d'un Biju était plutôt féroce. Il regardait du coin de l'œil Naruto se demandant si la réaction de son protecteur n'était pas un peu exagérée. Itachi se mit au côté de son frère, posant ma main sur l'épaule de son cadet.

- Il semblerait que tu ais énervé Kurama, sourit l'aîné.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est comme ça, répondit simplement Sasuke. Nous sommes juste arrivés en retard ce n'était pas la mer à boire.

- Si tu veux mon avis, ton compagnon est beaucoup important qu'il n'y paraît, dit Itachi.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Connais-tu la légende de Kurama?

- La légende de Kurama?

- Oui, il est rare de voir cette divinité et surtout dans sa forme terrestre. Il est raconté dans la légende que si tu vois Kurama sous une forme presque humaine c'est qu'il doit protéger une personne importante. Une personne qui doit changer la face du monde.

- Une personne qui doit changer la face du monde, répéta Sasuke regardant Naruto. C'est impossible qu'il soit une telle personne, ce n'est qu'une princesse.

- Et si ta "princesse" devenait enfin un homme? demanda Itachi

Le plus jeune regarda le blond qui semblait réfléchir. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

- Il deviendra plutôt un petit chat, répondit le brun.

Le crépuscule arriva et Kurama les incita à aller se coucher dans une grotte inhabitée. Le renard et Gyuki dessinèrent des symboles de protection sur le sol pour éloigner les créatures de la nuit pendant que Kakashi et Sasuke étaient partis chercher du bois pour le feu. Itachi surveillait Naruto dans la grotte. Le blond semblait plutôt distrait jetant de temps en temps des regards à l'extérieur.

Naruto savait qu'il aurait droit à un remontage de bretelle de la part de Kurama. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait sauver Gamabunta et la montagne.

XXX

A Konoha, Danzo s'énervait devant le rapport de ses soldats qui étaient à la poursuite des frères Uchiha. Une image se forma sur son écran.

- Comment peut-il être en vie? Cracha Danzo frappant fortement la table.

- Votre majesté? dit un homme dans l'ombre.

- Je croyais après tant d'année que l'enfant serait mort. Comment l'enfant de Kushina peut-il être en vie et en parfaite santé? s'exclama le roi.

- Kurama, souffla l'inconnu.

- Madara, ton ordre, trouve-le et amène-le moi, ordonna Danzo.

- Comme vous le voudrez votre majesté.

- Pour les frères Uchiha, je n'en veux qu'un, les autres... Elimine-les.

- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

Danzo se retrouva de nouveau devant l'image où il voyait un jeune garçon dans le fond avec des cheveux blonds comme le soleil et des yeux azurés.

- Moi qui pensais que mon trésor était mort. Tu reviendras auprès de moi, sourit Danzo touchant l'image du bout des doigts.

XXX

Le soir commençait à tomber et des cris étranges retentissent. Un feu de camp crépitait doucement. Kurama regardait Naruto qui tentait de se faire aussi petit qu'une souris. Malheureusement pour le blond, le renard décida d'en parler maintenant.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de cage? demanda le roux.

- Ce n'est rien Kurama, tenta Naruto mais cela eut pour réponse d'énerver le renard.

- "Ce n'est rien"! Tu sais ce que c'est exactement du fer noir? C'est un fer incassable qui vient du volcan d'Orphélia, les terres sont arides là-bas! C'est là-bas que les Gurdon fabriquent le fer noir, le plus solide des fers. Donc, je veux savoir comment tu t'es retrouvé dans une cage en fer noir!

- En voulant sauver le roi des crapauds, intervint Sasuke. La montagne était malade. Selon Naruto, si nous n'avons pas agit rapidement les créatures nocturnes viendraient également le jour.

- Je suis désolé Kurama, je sais que j'aurai du t'en parler avant d'agir mais j'ignorais depuis combien de temps la montagne était contaminée. Je ne voulais pas que Gamabunta meurt, il a fait tellement pour moi, s'exclama Naruto.

- Oui mais tu étais bien la dernière personne à te rendre là-bas! répliqua Kurama.

- Pour une fois Naruto, je suis d'accord avec Kurama. Tu n'aurais pas du être aussi imprudent, dit Gyuki.

- Pourquoi dont? demanda Kakashi. Nous avons traversé des épreuves, sachez que vous pouvez tout nous dire. Nous serons gardés le secret. En quoi Naruto est-il aussi important?

Kurama fronça les sourcils ainsi que Gyuki alors que Naruto soupirait, Kakashi avait raison, il avait bien le droit de savoir. Le blond lança un regard à ses deux protecteurs qui ne répliquèrent rien.

- Je suis l'enfant de la prophétie, dit Naruto choquant tout l'assemblé. Je dois vaincre dans un futur proche la menace qui plane sur Konoha.

- Naruto, tu ne devais pas leur dire! s'exclama Kurama.

- J'ai confiance en eux après tout la personne qui m'a sauvé, c'est Sasuke, sourit le blond.

Les trois compagnons n'en revenaient pas le fameux enfant qui devait être mort il y a plus de dix-sept était devant eux.

- C'est impossible, souffla Kakashi.

- Et pourtant c'est bien lui, j'ai risqué ma peau pour le sauver et le protéger, répondit le renard.

- Comment ceci peut-il être possible? Je croyais que tous les nouveaux nés garçons étaient morts cette nuit-là! s'exclama Itachi.

Le renard soupira allant derrière Naruto pour soulever son tee-shirt laissant voir une marque en forme de spirale à la vue de tous.

- Vous avez votre preuve! répliqua Kurama. Trouvez un enfant avec une telle marque et on en reparle. C'est la marque de la prophétie.

- Alors Naruto, tu viens de Konoha, dit Kakashi.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne suis pas vraiment sur que je sois bien cet enfant mais Kurama semble le croire dur comme fer, répondit le blond.

Sasuke se leva pour aller un peu plus loin pour être seul. Il n'était pas ignorant. Son frère lui avait parlé de ce fameux enfant de la prophétie, la personne destinée a détrôné Danzo et ainsi sauver Konoha. Seulement, il était comme son frère et Kakashi, ils le croyaient mort le jour où ils avaient du quitter Konoha.

Soudain, le brun écarquilla les yeux, se demandant si en attaquant les soldats il n'avait pas commis une erreur. Si Naruto était vraiment cet enfant, s'approcher des hommes de Danzo était une chose totalement prohibée. Il avait mis le groupe en danger. Il alla vers l'entrée de la grotte où il vit un homme portant un masque entouré par ses hommes. L'inconnu avait Naruto entre ses griffes. Le blond se débattait contre son ennemi.

Sasuke décida de sortir son épée, ses yeux s'activèrent et il s'élança sur les ennemis qui ne s'attendaient pas à trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Kurama était assommé ainsi que Gyuki et Kakashi. L'homme masqué devait être fort. Sasuke décolla l'inconnu de Naruto qui se mit derrière le brun.

- Naruto, tu dois sortir ton épée et lui donnait une forme, conseilla Sasuke. C'est notre moyen de sauver tout le monde. Tu es le seul conscient avec moi. Tu as intérêt à me prouver que tu n'es pas qu'une simple princesse.

Le blond fronça les sourcils prenant le pommeau de son épée, il visualisa une arme avant de tirer fortement pour libérer une énorme faux en acier dur. Les yeux de Naruto virèrent aux rouges fendus comme un animal. Kurama perdit sa forme terrestre pour se transformer en renard. Ce dernier se réveilla se mettant au côté de son protéger sous le regard étonné de Sasuke.

-_ Il semblerait que Danzo t'a dans son camp Madara,_ dit Kurama.

- Kurama, ce n'est pas le moment pour parler du passé, intervint Gyuki affaibli.

- Ne vous disputez pas, répliqua Naruto d'une voix sure et assurée ce qui étonna un peu plus le cadet Uchiha. Allons-y Kurama!

Les deux partenaires s'élancèrent sur leurs ennemis qui eurent du mal à répliquer, terrifiés entre une énorme faux et un renard enragé. Sasuke sourit enflammant son épée pour intervenir dans la bataille.

Madara eut du mal contre ces trois adversaires. Il se téléporta, disparaissant dans la nuit. Naruto regarda l'endroit où avait disparu leur ennemi. Sasuke fronça les sourcils cherchant une quelconque embuscade.

- _Je ne sens plus sa présence,_ dit Kurama._ Il est vraiment parti mais je suis sur qu'on le reverra. _

- Oui, répondit Naruto rentrant sa faux dans son fourreau.

Cette dernière redevint une épée lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec l'ouverture. Les yeux du blond étaient de nouveau bleus. Naruto se retourna voyant l'état de santé de ses compagnons. Le jeune garçon souffla de soulagement se disant qu'ils n'avaient rien de grave. Kurama se posta aux côtés de Sasuke après avoir retrouvé sa forme terrestre.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à ordonner à Naruto d'utiliser Kyubi, dit le renard. On te doit une fière chandelle, l'important était qu'il ne tombe pas entre les griffes de Danzo.

- Sait-il, qui est Naruto? demanda Sasuke.

- Je ne sais pas mais à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être énervé car son serviteur ne lui a pas ramené son présent, répondit Kurama.

- Mon devoir est de protéger le petit chat.

- "Petit chat"? S'étonna le protecteur.

- Naruto est passé de princesse à un petit chat.

Naruto regardait les deux conscients se demandant s'il était devenu. Mais en voyant Kurama sur le point d'étriper Sasuke, le blond sourit se disant que oui, ils s'étaient faits de nouveau compagnon.

XXX

Dans son palais, Danzo rageait, Madara n'avait pas ramené le jeune garçon. Le roi sourit tout de même.

- Vous avez peut-être remporté cette manche mais sachez qu'il y a encore des épreuves à passer. Des ennemis bien plus forts à affronter. Après tout, j'ai des mercenaires un peu partout et à travers la frontière. Comment vas-tu pouvoir survivre Naruto Uzumaki, enfant de la prophétie?

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
